Sweet Bitterness
by Spirit Eclipse Dragon-Wolf
Summary: Enrolling in an all of the state university seems like a dream come true. However, the lines between fantasies and reality begin to blur to sweep away the lies to reveal the truth hidden underneath. Can light and darkness find balance without burning the candle at both ends?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey y'all! It's Spirit here. While working on updates, I randomly thought of this. Plus, my daughter's birthday is in less than two months. I need to get a head start on writing up some special stories for her. Hehes **_

_**So, let's go through a few rules when it concerns me writing fanfics. It'll help you understand how I work when it comes to this specific sort of literature. **_

_**I primarily write in the third person perspective. I tend to go through scenes a little quickly, but I try to keep the pace steady enough. **_

_**This is an AU. **_

_**I try to keep characters true to the anime/manga, but I also like putting my own spin to them. **_

_**There will be mature themes in this. I like to incorporate a lot of angst, but there will also be other aspects involved too. **_

_**Everyone writes the characters differently. **_

_**I have certain ships that I love. Others may not love nor agree with them though. **_

_**Alrighty, I think that's it. I hope that helps. It's been a long ass time from last I have written this sort of ship so let's see how it goes. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I do own any OC's I use though. **

**Warnings: Like I said before there will be mature themes in this. That will involve same sex relationships, eventual lemons, bondage, and so on. **

**Pairing: Dark. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual. **

**Dedicated: to my amazing, intelligent, and creative daughter, UmasenWolfDoragon, who I love and adore to pieces. She inspires and motivates me to work on my fanfics and original work. I don't know what I'd do without her. **

**Sweet Bitterness **

**Chapter 1: Invitation **

At the Kane Game Shop lives twin brothers known as Yami and Yugi. They help out their grandfather since Solomon has raised them as his own sons. Their parents died shortly after their birth all of those years ago. Yami is twenty-five while Yugi is nineteen. The two are finishing fixing breakfast when someone rings the doorbell. Glancing at each other suspiciously, Yugi decides to go check it out. Opening the door, the petite male doesn't see anyone there though the mail is set at the front door. Reaching out after kneeling down slightly, he gathers it into his arms before scurrying back inside. Setting the mail down on the kitchen table, he accepts his plate of food from his older brother. Trying to distract himself of his problems, he tries to enjoy the meal. It consists of eggs, toast, and a cup of coffee. There are differences between him and Yami even though sometimes people think they look alike.

"Who was at the door?" Asks Yami curiously, putting food on his plate, having already set aside a portion for their grandpa for whenever he'll be able to get up.

"Just the mail arriving," shrugs Yugi, ignoring the taller man while he tries to distract himself.

Sensing something is wrong here, Yami deliberates on whether or not to ask him. Deciding not to push it, he goes to inspect the mail. Pushing aside a few strands of his tricolored hair, he examines the letters and such with his ruby eyes. When he comes across two specific letters out of the bunch, his eyes widen in shock. Lifting them up, he gives one to Yugi. Lifting a brow, the amethyst-eyed male wonders what this is about. Looking at the letter, he smirks at recognizing the calligraphy on it. Opening it up, he blinks in surprise at the contents inside of it, wondering if this is really happening or just someone playing a sick joke on them.

"This can't be real," mutters Yugi in disbelief, wearing a pair of leather pants along with a v-neck shirt and combat boots, having his spiked choker around his neck while his mostly black with gold bangs and amethyst at the tips of each strand is a little messy.

"Nope," grins Yami, having mostly black hair as well though he has lightning bolt bangs and crimson at the tips of each strand of his hair, having a lean physique while wearing a pair of ripped jeans along with a polo shirt and leather boots. "We got in on our scholarships."

"Yeah," blinking a few more times in surprise, Yugi gives a slight smile. "When do we leave?"

"In a few days," replies his brother, knowing it'll be hard though he thinks they might be able to hire an in-patient nurse to look after their grandfather while they are off at uni getting tier education to begin their individual careers.

"Oh," looking down at the table, Yugi grabs his wallet and keys, rushing out of the house as if something recently has come up that requires his attention.

Frowning in concern, Yami wonders what might be wrong with him. Trying to brush it aside, he still has worry and concern for Yugi. They both try to still be friends and such, but it's hard when they have different likes, dislikes, and career dreams that they want to pursue. Finishing up his quick breakfast, he lets Solomon know of the news they have received. He assures Solomon that they will look into hiring a nurse to come look after him while they are away at college. It sets their grandfather at ease, feeling proud of his grandsons for managing to get their scholarships and receive acceptance letters after the long wait. When that's done, Yami sees to the game shop, needing to sell the wares as best as he can while still worrying about Yugi. There are some things he's been finding suspicious, hoping that his little brother isn't getting himself mixed up in any shady business. When the time for the shop to be open is over, Yami checks the time.

"Huh, well, it's only midday. I wonder what I can do now," he says to himself, wiping down the register and counter before closing up shop for the day.

Without warning, he feels his cell buzz, noticing he's received a text. Getting out his phone from his pants pocket, he looks down to see who might be trying to get his attention. It's an unknown number. Knitting his brows, he wonders what or rather who this might be trying to get his attention. Swiping his phone open with his index finger, he goes to his messages to read out what has been sent to him.

_I know your secrets, Sennen. Meet me after dark in Domino's central park. Tell no one about this if you want your baby brother to still be breathing, _is what the text says.

Alarm bells ring in the back of his mind, going to respond immediately to the threat being thrown at him, _Fine, you got it. Please just don't hurt Yugi. _

_We'll see, _is the only reply he gets.

Sighing out of annoyance, he shoves his phone back into his pants pocket after locking the screen. Leaving the game shop, he grabs his jacket along with his keys and wallet. Leaving there, he goes out to see what he can do to occupy his time until later. Trying to figure out a way to find Yugi before anything bad happens, he thinks of heading to Kaibacorp to speak with his cousin. Surely, the CEO will have some ideas of what to do. With this in mind, he makes purposeful strides to the largest building in the city. The skyscraper is visible from any part of the expansive city. When he reaches there, he goes inside to be in the main lobby. At the receptionist desk can be seen a worker busy at the computer, seeing to various tasks that the boss man himself has given to them.

"How can I help you, hun?" Asks the person on desk duty at the moment.

"I need to speak with Kaiba. Does he have any free time in his schedule today? It's important," asks Yami in his smooth baritone voice.

"Let me check," they say before looking through the document of Kaiba's schedule. "Ah, yes. He'll be open to see you in about twenty minutes. In the meantime, you can wait here."

"Ok, thanks," nods Yami, going to an empty chair to settle down, hoping that the twenty minutes won't go by at a crawl.

Sitting there, he takes out his phone, shooting off a few texts to see if he might get any sort of answer from Yugi. There's no answer given, making him panic even more. It makes him feel helpless at knowing some unknown person is blackmailing him by using his only sibling against him. It's a dirty trick indeed. Hopefully with Seto's help, he might be able to get some answers to solve this mystery. Time ticks by until the sound of footsteps can be heard after the doors to the elevator slide open. The brown haired man himself stands there, pinpointing his icy blue gaze at his cousin when spotting him. What he wears is a white duster jacket with a pair of dress slacks and shirt along with a pair of expensive work shoes are on his feet. Motioning for Yami to follow him, the two go back into the elevator when it reaches the ground floor again. Going inside, Seto punches in the code to have it go directly to his office floor. The two stand there in silence, not speaking until they exit out into the floor where Kaiba's office is when the elevator doors slide open to let them exit.

"What do you want? I don't have much time to spare," says Seto in a business-like fashion.

"Someone has kidnapped Yugi. I thought maybe you might be able to track down the number from my phone," explains Yami simply, handing over his cell when Seto holds out one of his hands.

"I'll see what I can do," says Seto quietly, hooking Yami's phone up to his laptop, going to the unknown caller's text, having his lips drawn into a taut line while he focuses on his work.

It takes several long moments until he reaches a conclusion. Unhooking Yami's phone from his laptop, he hands it back to him before closing the lid of his computer. Turning his attention to his cousin, he knows that this won't be easy for him to swallow. Of course he keeps tabs on him and Yugi through his own means. It doesn't surprise him that the scholarships have gone through with no problem, pulling a few strings himself to make sure there aren't going to be any complications.

"Well?" Asks Yami, eyeing him intently as if he might know something.

"You won't like what I have to say. Take a seat," offers Seto, going back to sitting down at his office desk's chair.

Tentatively, Yami obliges, "What is it?"

"I was able to trace back where the number is from," begins Seto to tell him, making sure he's ok with this before continuing on. "It's from that university you and Yugi are going to be leaving for in a few days."

"Huh?" Yami's eyes widen in shock. "What does this mean?"

"You do know that Yugi has been working as a carrier, right?" Points out Seto, deciding to change the subject, thinking that he can't bring himself to answer those questions Yami has at the current moment.

"You're lying," Yami tries to deny what he's hearing here.

"I'm not," snaps Seto, having little patience for people being foolish. "Most likely this is about someone using you for his mistakes."

"Oh," looking down at his feet, Yami doesn't know what to say nor think about this. "I see."

"Go see whoever this is tonight, but do it with caution," advises Seto, placing a hand on one of his shoulders, knowing this must be difficult to come to terms about. "You know my door is always open for you."

"Yeah, I know," Yami gives a slight nod, getting up from his seat. "I better get going. Thanks for the help, Kaiba."

Watching him go, Seto has a troubling look on his face. Sighing in resignation, he goes back to his work. Some people may think of him as a workaholic, but to run this corporation requires nearly constant surveillance and dedication to make sure all continues to run smoothly. There's also his competitors that have to be checked on every so often, needing to be two steps ahead of either of them to make sure neither can pull a fast one on him. Maybe sometime later he'll set aside time to spend time with Jonouchi. The two have been dating on and off for a few months, having some doubts about it. The last thing he needs is his relationship getting leaked out to the media.

_Someday….soon….everything will change. _

()()()()()()

"Do you know what game you're playing, darling?" Asks a velvet smooth voice, revealing a skeletal pale man with shoulder length black hair and amber eyes, wearing a set of pristine dark robes and a pair of combat boots.

"Fuck off," hisses out the silver haired man with twin coals of his own, wearing a duster trench coat with a white striped blue shirt and leather pants underneath along with a set of leather boots.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that," chuckling lightly, the other male shakes his head. "Seriously, Bakura? Don't be a fool. You know any mistakes you make will reflect back on me. Do you really want the Underworld to suffer?"

"Don't mess with my head," glaring daggers at him, Bakura clenches his fists at his sides. "For all of my life….I have served you without question, Zorc. I appreciate you don't fucking question me unless you really want some trouble."

"We'll see, little fledgling," murmurs Zorc. "But you still have a lot to learn."

"What do you know? You know nothing about me," glowers Bakura, seeming not to back down anytime soon.

"Oh, but I know everything about you," his lips curve into a smirk. "So, you manage to kidnap a pipsqueak. Are you hoping to attract him of all people?"

"Yes," slightly Bakura averts his gaze from him. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I care a lot about you, my dear," purrs Zorc, making chills rush down Bakura's spine. "You and Akefia serve under me. You both signed the deal ages ago. It's best not to ask too many questions…."

With a flash of fangs, Bakura's eyes dilate, "I won't, sire."

"That's a good hubby," murmurs Zorc in almost a loving tone, reaching out to ruffle Bakura's hair affectionately. "Now, go. You have your plans to see to, but you also have my orders to carry out. You know disappointment leads to failure and failure leads to punishment."

"I know the drill," says Bakura quietly before leaving the room to exit out into the hallway, knowing that needs to see to his captive, hoping that Yami won't skip out on meeting up with him later that night.

Sitting back in his chair, Zorc thinks over the conversation the two of them have had. Shrugging it off, he knows Bakura is the difficult case out of the two. At least Akefia never gives him these sort of issues. Rubbing his temples, he tries to stave off a headache coming on. There's a knock at his quarters door, giving a call out to whoever it might be to enter. It doesn't take long for the demon to recognize that it's the white haired man himself. Having his signature crimson cloak with a tunic and leggings along with a pair of boots underneath, he eyes Zorc quizzically though it doesn't take much for him to figure out what's bothering him this time.

"Bakura," shaking his head, Akefia brings up what he has come to speak to him about. "I've found him."

"Oh?" Quirking a brow, this does seem to perk up his interest. "Do tell, love."

"He's going to be attending the university soon," explains Akefia quickly, not skimping out on any of the details. "I plan to engage with the target when I'm there."

"You and Bakura are already enrolled there. You'll both be heading there in two days time," says Zorc simply. "it's good to hear that you're not being a problem unlike Bakura."

"You know how he is," shrugs Akefia.

"Unfortunately, yes, I do," sighs Zorc, knowing the next couple of months are going to be hectic. "You both know your roles. Play them well. I'll be there as well."

"As what?" Asks Akefia curiously.

"The headmaster of course," smirking at him, Zorc knows that the spot is vacant, making it easier to keep an eye on Akefia and Bakura aside from others at the institute. "I need you to be on the lookout for any spies. Kami is still cross at me, but he's always had a sore ass."

"Alright, I will," affirms Akefia before taking his leave, needing to see to preparations of his own.

_Well, well, all is going according to plan it seems. All is falling into place better than I thought to ever expect. I wonder….how will the others react when they find out what the university is really about? _

_**Yays! Done with chappie one! It's going to be fun trying to work on this often for updates. I try to do that with my other fanfiction stories too, but it can be hard. It also takes quite a bit of time to write these chappies up. So, I appreciate y'all being patient with me. The continued support helps too. It's going to be interesting how this story goes from here on out. **_

_**Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Sweet Bitterness. Hmm, well, it's going to be fun to see where this goes from this point onwards. Hehes **_

_**Anyway, enough of the chitter chatter for now. Let's get on with it, shall we? I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments. **_

**Chapter 2: Glimmer **

Five minutes from midnight, Yami makes his way to the central park. Various things run rampant in his mind, knowing one way or another he will get his brother back. What worries him is what kind of person might go to such lengths to get his attention like this. It definitely doesn't warrant any sense of restraint when it comes to caution. It's why he's brought his deck aside from a few knives on hand. Summoning is in his nature, running through his sinew and veins like the magic he was born with. Yugi is still learning how to use it though. On the other hand, Yami has been at this for quite some time, being able to hone in on his skills to be able to protect Yugi better. This sort of situation makes him hate himself for letting his guard slip, wondering if there had been anything he might of done differently earlier today that might of changed anything. Brushing it aside, he knows there's no point in mulling it over when no one can change the past. Arriving at the spot, he waits anxiously, hearing a pair of footsteps approach.

"Show yourself," demands Yami, having what he needs on hand to use as a defensive or an offensive move.

A laugh comes from the shadows, "Oh, you poor fool. Look at yourself! Now, this is what I have been yearning to see from you."

"Who the hell are you?" Demands Yami to know.

"Someone you don't want to cross the wrong way with, bitch," hisses out the gruff masculine British voice until he steps out of the darkness to reveal himself. "it's good to finally meet you in person though. I'm Bakura Touzoku."

"Where's Yugi? What have you done to him?" Asks Yami, needing answers soon or he's going to resort to drastic measures.

"You mean that pipsqueak? Well, he's back at home of course," replies the amber-eyed man with a cold smile.

A chill rushes down Yami's spine, unsure of what vibe he's getting from this guy, "Huh? Wait, what's going on here?"

"Don't be foolish," warns Bakura, holding up a hand to stop him in his tracks. "This has been all a plan to get you out here in the open."

"For what?" Yami narrows his eyes ever so slightly at him, not at all happy of being played around with like this.

"That university you're going to….if I were you I'd be careful there," is all he says in response.

This just furthers his confusion as he asks, "What do you mean?"

"Look, I don't have to answer all of your fucking questions," snaps Bakura in annoyance. "We'll be seeing each other often soon enough."

With that last bit given, he vanishes into the dark of the night. Shaking his head, Yami feels entirely confused by this whole situation. Deciding to head back home, he enters the building, going upstairs to check in on Yugi's room, opening the door to see the sleeping figure of his brother. Furrowing his brows in thought, he quietly closes the door, crossing the hall to go into his own room. Maybe he just needs to sleep over all of this and ask Yugi about what happened to him in the morning. They will be heading out for the institute tomorrow anyway. The reason for having to move it up is because of orientation going on a week before classes start up. He and Yugi had already picked out their courses. So, all they'll need to do once there is get comfortable in their dorms and explore the campus. Settling down in his bed, he closes his eyes, still having the image of Bakura in his mind. Someone of such mystery that causes odd sensations in him makes him wary of furthering any more communication with him. For all he knows, Bakura might be someone dangerous. With those thoughts in mind, he ends up having a restless sleep.

The next morning, he finishes packing everything up in his duffle bag. Wearing a pair of formfitting trousers and a long-sleeved shirt, he finishes the last touches before putting his boots on and lacing them up. Having his hair in a low ponytail, he hopes that everything will go well. Slinging his bag over one shoulder when he stands up, he heads out of his room after giving it one last look before heading out to go downstairs. When he reaches the ground floor of their house, he finds that Yugi is also ready to go. They say their goodbyes to grandpa, leaving Solomon with the in-patient nurse they managed to find at a low price to pay for weekly employment. Leaving their home, Yami puts their bags in the back of the car before he gets in on the driver's side. Yugi opens the passenger seat's door, sliding in to close it behind him before putting his seatbelt on. What he wears today is a pair of black pants with some chains on it along with a red formfitting shirt along with his usual jacket, boots, and choker.

"Are you ready?" Asks Yami, knowing this is hard on both of them.

"Yeah," Yugi gives a single nod, looking away from his brother to stare out the window.

Putting the keys in the ignition, Yami turns on the car before rolling out of the driveway. Heading out onto the road, there's a silence that falls between them. There are things that Yami wants to bring up to ask him, but he also doesn't know if Yugi is even ready to talk about anything. There's that thin line to tread lightly amongst siblings where one wants to be there for the other, but at the same time is unsure of how to properly go about it without stepping on any toes.

"So, something weird happened last night," begins Yami, hoping that he's going through with this correctly.

"Like what?" Asks Yugi, playing dumb as anxiety creeps up on him, making his stomach tense up a bit at what he might be talking about.

"Some strange guy named Bakura wanted to talk to me during the middle of the night. I thought that he might be holding you hostage or something," continues Yami, deciding to just go ahead with it.

"Oh, yeah," looking down at his feet instead, Yugi takes a few moments to collect himself before admitting to his brother. "I was taken by that asshole because he wanted you."

"Why?" Blinking in surprise, Yami gives a quick look over at his brother before returning his full attention to the road, not wanting to get into any accidents nor get any tickets today.

"I don't know," shrugs Yugi, not wanting to talk about it any further than this.

"Ok," Yami drops the subject, thinking that changing it will be the best course of action. "So, are you excited?"

"Of course," smirks Yugi. "I can't wait to start learning art. You know my dream is to one day open up my own tattoo parlor."

"Yes, I do," murmurs Yami in confirmation. "And you know mine is to open my own tavern. Most bars and such these days aren't always accepting of other types of people."

"True," concedes Yugi. "I know you can do it though."

"I hope so," Yami gives a faint ghost of a smile.

The ride to the campus takes about two and a half hours. When they arrive, Yami finds a parking space, getting out of the beat up old sedan, going to get their bags out of the back. Opening the door, he gets Yugi's first, handing it over to him before grabbing his own. When that's done, he closes up the car before locking it, pocketing his keys on his person before they leave to find their dorm. Walking out of the parking lot, they survey the university with intrigue. The buildings here are made out of an ornate onyx stone. It kind of gives off an odd vibe, making the two guess that it must be from the history that this place has. It takes a little while until they find their dorm. For some reason, there's is the omega one. There's a specific system in place here. The ordering of dorms goes from alpha, beta, omega, delta, and gamma. It puzzles the two, wondering if there's some deeper meaning to it. Once inside of the omega dorm, they easily enough find their rooms. Unfortunately, they won't be in the same dorm room. Yami thinks that this will be best, knowing Yugi needs his space. Besides, they will have plenty of other occasions to hang out. Dumping his bag down on the bed, Yugi hears a knock on the door. Lifting a brow up in curiosity, he goes to answer it. On the other side after opening it, he sees a hazel-eyed male with luxurious white hair and albino skin wearing casual clothes. Staring at him intently, Yugi looks him up and down without an ounce of hesitation.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"I-I…um, well…..I'm your roommate," stutters out the white haired male, walking inside to go to the other bed that's near the windows. "I'm Ryou."

"Yugi," says the starfish in response, thinking it won't be so bad here with having an attractive roommate, wondering if it might be possible for them to go out together at some point.

"So, a-are you from somewhere near h-here?" Asks Ryou, noticing he has a tenor sounding British voice.

"Yeah, my older brother and I live about two and a half hours away from here," replies Yugi, sitting down on his bed to open his bag, putting all of his clothes and belongings away in their appropriate places on his side of the room. "What about you, creampuff?"

Heat rushes to Ryou's cheeks at someone calling him that, "I-I'm not from around here."

"Where then?" Asks Yugi casually, finishing up putting all of his stuff away, shoving the empty bag underneath the bed.

"England," answers Ryou, casually sitting on his own bed though in a position to face the shorter male.

"Huh, that makes sense," shrugs Yugi.

"How so?" Ryou asks in response.

"Your accent," answers Yugi simply as if it's common sense.

"Oh, right," looking away, Ryou gets to his feet after moving off of the bed. "D-Do you want to go look around campus? I'm sure you n-need to figure out where everything is."

"Yeah, let's go."

()()()()()()

Finishing putting all of his clothes and belongings away in their appropriate places on his side of the room, Yami sits on the bed. The dorm rooms here have large enough beds with linen sheets, a dresser for each side of the bed, and some extra drawers under the desk that sits against one wall. There's also an adjourning bathroom. Fortunately, it's not a communal one. Lying on his side, Yami becomes lost in his thoughts. It's to the point that he doesn't even notice the door to the room opening and closing shut. What does grab his attention is feeling a weight settle on the bed he's on. Flicking his gaze to whoever it might be, his eyes widen in shock at seeing who he has hoped not to come into contact again.

"Awww, what's with that face, cupcake?" Smirks Bakura. "I did tell you we'd be seeing each other again soon enough."

"Why are you here?" Yami demands to know, scooting away from the other man enough for there to be some distance between them.

"Because I am a student here too," replies Bakura simply, rolling his eyes a little at him.

"Oh," heat rushes to his face as Yami tries to sort out his thoughts, having some doubts that Bakura's reasons are genuine.

"Besides, the headmaster gave me an invitation to come here to learn or something like that," shrugs Bakura, moving closer until he traps Yami, having reflexes similar to a cobra. "I also have been craving to see you again."

"Me?" Blinking in surprise, Yami doesn't know what else to say to this.

"Yes, you," smirks Bakura, deliberating on what he'll do next, deciding that he won't make his claim yet, thinking that messing with him will be sufficient for now. "Anyway, the headmaster will be showing up at the dining hall tonight. It's a mandatory event to attend. I hope to see you there."

Tentatively, Yami gets up from the bed. What he doesn't expect is for Bakura to grab him by the hips, placing him on his lap. This sudden motion dazes him a little, unsure of what to do about this. The position isn't uncomfortable, but he does feel a little awkward. There's no denying it that there is something between them. What it is exactly has Yami still confused, wondering why Bakura is so adamant on pursuing him of all people. Leaning in close, Yami's breath hitches in the back of his throat. Bakura's scent is a mix of firewood, ash, and a spritz of cinnamon. It completely catches him off guard, feeling shivers running down his spine at the close proximity between them.

"I'd be on your guard if I was you, Sennen. You might be an omega, but I am an alpha…. I don't stop hunting my prey until you are rightfully mine. Anyway, I best be going. We'll be in touch."

()()()()()

In the beta dorm, a caramel skinned man with mostly blonde hair with some black underneath and crimson at the tips settles down in his own dorm room. What he wears is a light-weight shirt and a pair of khaki pants. On his feet are a pair of Egyptian styled sandals. Indeed, he comes from the land itself, being one of those students that haven't come here from Japan. Having put all of his stuff away in their appropriate places, he settles down on the bed, trying to think of what he'll do next. There are specific orders that Kami has given him to abide by. The thought of their enemies being here does bother him, hoping that he's up to it when it comes to combating against such individuals. Being so lost in his thoughts, Atem doesn't notice the door to the room open and shut close. It's not until the other person clears their throat that Atem snaps back to attention. Turning his gaze to whoever it might be, he feels heat almost instantly rush to his cheeks at the white haired man looking at him intently as if he's caught him doing something he might regret later.

"Oh, I guess you're my roommate," notes Atem, wondering what this guy might want with him since he's still staring at him.

"Yes, I am," confirms the gray-eyed man, approaching Atem before sitting beside him. "I'm Akefia."

The name itself sends off alarm bells in the back of Atem's mind. He's fairly sure that this is one of those people that Kami has warned him to be wary of. Noticing Atem looking at him, Akefia looks back through his lashes. The heat rushing to his cheeks makes them turn a deep shade of scarlet, thinking he might have some trouble here. Then again, Kami has told him to get close to the enemy by any means necessary. Maybe it won't be so bad if he lets his guard down for once in his life to have a little fun.

"So, you're new here it seems," murmurs Akefia. "I can show you around if that's what you want. I'm sure we can have a pleasurable time together if you're up to it."

"Sure, why the hell not?" Replies Atem without an ounce of hesitation.

"Good, that's what I thought you might say, Kodai," winks Akefia, getting up to grab his hand to pull him away with him out of the room into the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Atem asks in worry.

"Just wait and see…. I promise it'll be worth your while," purrs Akefia, making shivers run down Atem's spine, leading the way to a private area where they can be alone.

"What's this?" Inquires Atem, hoping he's not making a mistake for having come along with him all the way here to wherever this might be.

"We're taking a little trip outside of campus for a few hours. The mandatory dining ceremony won't be until later tonight. So, I think we both deserve to have some fun and get to know each other better. I can assure you by the end of the night….you'll be begging me for more of what I can give you that no one else can…"

_**Yays! Done with chappie two! I apologize if it's a little shorter than last time, but it's better than nothing. Of course I have quite a number of plans set in mind, but that's how it is for all of my stories whether they be fanfics or original works. It'll be fun how the different relationships pan out. There are still a few more ships I need to go through with their scenes, but I'll save that for next time. Hehes **_

_**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it, but peal be patient with me though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**_


End file.
